


Forest Fire

by random_pairings_50113



Series: The Boy on Fire [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cato is Nice, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Katniss Everdeen Dies, Madge-centric, Peeta Mellark Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_pairings_50113/pseuds/random_pairings_50113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sequel to Boy on Fire] Hunger Games AU. The Quarter Quell rule is simple: all the relatives of previous tributes- dead or alive- are eligible for the reaping. But Madge is determined that, this year, she will volunteer- for her aunt, for Katniss, for Prim. For an end to the Games. And she will emerge victorious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So here's part two even though no one actually asked for it. Still, people on fanfiction.net seemed to like it so w/e
> 
> Warning: this will be multi-chaptered and will probs make you feel sorry for Cato :)

It's reaping day again and Madge dresses slowly but deliberately, taking time to pin her hair just right and to make sure her dress makes her look flattering. She knows that this will be the last time that she is ever going to be in her room and her house and her District. She knows that, no matter the outcome of today's reaping, she will be going into the games.

She doesn't want to feel helpless anymore, or as if she is sitting on a load of wealth when she could be doing something to help the people in the games. This is her way of doing it. This way, she takes the place of another person more important than herself; she puts off the District losing someone they love one more time. 

There's a knock at her door and she comes to face Mrs. Everdeen, who smiles slowly and tells her that Prim's here. That makes Madge grin and she runs down the stairs, hugs Prim tight, and then makes them both waffles and sets out fruit for breakfast.

Prim is nervous. It's easy to see in the way her hands are shaking as she eats her waffle. It is, after all, only her second reaping. She has every right to be nervous, especially after her name was called last year when she barely had any entries, and of course with what happened to Katniss. 

Then there is the fact of the Quarter Quell. Because it is the seventy-fifth year of the Games, there is something special about them. This year, it was that only relations of previous tributes could be reaped or volunteer themselves. Which meant that Prim was even more eligible, as was Madge- what with her aunt being in the games for the last Quarter Quell.

"It's okay," Madge says as she clears away the plates. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Prim smiles at her, but it's easy to see that she isn't reassured. Madge doesn't blame her.

"I can do your hair before we go?" Madge offers and Prim nods happily. 

She tries to fashion a braid like Katniss's and it works, although there are lots of flyways loose and it's messy. It still looks good, though, and when Gale comes to give her berries, he smiles and tells Prim she looks just like Catnip. Then he nods cordially at Madge and leaves.

Just minutes later and they're in the square, registered and ready. The amount of people eligible for the reaping, despite the Quell rules, is slightly scary. There are too many people, too many young people, who shouldn't be there. It strengthens Madge's resolve to volunteer and she holds her head high once she's hugged Prim goodbye.

Once everyone's assembled, Effie glides onto the stage. Small parts of her outfit are subdued- black flowers amongst the red on her dress, black flats rather than heels, dark streaks in her wig- to show respect for Katniss and Peeta who she had been close to. Madge knows that Effie misses them, and the fact that she has taken the time to co-ordinate her outfit as she has is a big indicator to times changing. If the people are finally getting to the Capitol citizens then they're making the difference they need to.

The name comes like a punch to Madge's stomach, short and abrupt and she's about to open her mouth to scream her protest when she realises there is no need-

Because the name is her own. 

Walking to the stage, she feels strangely powerful. She feels like she's making a difference and she actually smiles as she walks up. She pauses only to give Prim's shoulder a quick squeeze of reassurance and then to shake Effie's hand. Effie nearly cries while Prim is already sobbing.

The boy who is reaped is not someone Madge is familiar with and she tells herself it is better to not get attached, or else she will just feel remorse for something she can't help. He's a Seam boy from his clothes, about fourteen, and in the background a woman is wailing and clinging to a man's arm whilst holding onto her young daughter with her other.  
They're whisked into the Justice Building then and Madge braces herself for only a few visitors. Her father will be one and Prim and Mrs. Everdeen another. Those are the only two she expects, and so it comes as a massive surprise when the first person to walk through the door is Gale Hawthorne.

He glances over her once and then scoops her into a large hug. She breaths in his musty scent and wonders if this would be what it would be like to have an older brother.

"Madge, listen to me," he orders once he pulls away. "I know you're not an idiot and I know you can look after yourself, but you're not strong. Try and grab something small from the cornucopia- a knife or something- and then run. And hide. Get cover like Katniss did. You'll outlast them that way."

Madge nods. "Just look after Prim and make sure my father doesn't overwork himself. I'll try to win as best as I can."

Gale pauses then looks behind him as though checking for an eavesdropper. He lowers his voice. "I know you were going to volunteer yourself anyway. Why?"

"No one's going to miss me as much as anyone else," she reasons nonchalantly, and he know it's true. "I had to spare someone's life. This way I don't feel like a helpless rich girl. I can try and make a difference."

"Do it," Gale says. "But try to come home for Prim and your dad."

Madge nods, agrees and Gale hugs her again before he is taken away. Next is Prim and Mrs. Everdeen, who both cry over her. She pretends she had no intention of going in the first place and then hugs them, squeezes out a tear, and promises to try and get back safe. Once they're gone, she composes herself for her father, who comes in with a harried expression on his face. He hugs her in silence and they stay like that until his time is up. As he is about to go, he turns to her and tells her to get back safe. 

That's all for her visitors, so she just sits and waits while the Seam boy is no doubt getting a million visitors. She tries not to feel jealous but after an hour of waiting, she starts to get slightly bored.

Eventually, the Peacekeepers come in and take her to the train station. She has one last first impression to give the Capitol, and all she does is keep a straight face and gaze nonchalantly straight at the cameras.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Madge is a literal angel and she sees Cato again.

They are whisked away to their prep team as soon as they get off the train. Madge's lot are all loud and brightly coloured with blue hair and skin and purple eyes. They're frightening, and it scares Madge that these people are in charge of what she will look like. They scrub at her skin and tear at her hair until she feels she'll never be dirty again, even if she purposefully rolls around in muck. 

And then she's abandoned in the sterile room with barely anything to cover her, and told to wait for her stylist.

He is not what she imagined.

She's seen Cinna before, of course. He was a massive hit the previous year, what with him being Katniss's stylist. His fiery jumpsuits and dresses made him the talk of the Capitol. But she didn't imagine him as this simple man, wearing very conservative clothing and with nothing to indicate that he's from the Capitol at all other than the tiniest gold accentuating his eyelids.

"Madge," he greets. "The mayor's daughter?"

Madge nods.

"I've heard all about you," he says. "And I heard that you and Katniss were friends?"

"Neither of us had any real friends," Madge is hurried to explain. She doesn't know why, but she's always been defensive of their friendship. Probably because she didn't want Katniss to be hated for being friends with a Townie. "So we stuck together. If that makes us friends..."

"For the purposes of the audience, you and Katniss were the best of friends," Cinna interrupts. "People loved Katniss; if you're associated with her, then they'll love you too." He moves around to examine her, pulling at her hair and checking her nails. "Her sister, Primrose. I saw you interact with her at the Reaping. Are you friends, too?"

"I gave her mother a job at my house after... after everything that happened with Katniss," Madge mumbles. "Prim's like a little sister to me."

"Milk that, too," Cinna instructs. "It'll make you feel bad, but they loved it when Katniss was doing this for her family. Tell them you're doing the same; that you want to win for Prim." He pauses in thought, then says, "The problem with Katniss was that she was bordering on too rebellious for them," he continues. "They couldn't get behind her enough because of that. You, on the other hand, are the perfect mix of Capitol and District. Sell yourself to the Capitol by being very proud because you're here; you would have volunteered if you could. Be very eager and happy. But at the same time be subdued and a little sad because you have to get home for Prim. They've fallen in love with her, so they don't want her to hurt again. They'll try to get you home for her."

Madge is silent as she tries to remember it all, and then she nods. "Got it. How should I be at the Tribute Parade?"

"Smile at everyone," Cinna says. "Wave, blow kisses, be happy. And then, when you're listening to President Snow, look at him with reverence but don't appear too eager. You'll be fine."

She nods again, even though the thought of cosying up to President Snow makes her feel slightly sick, and then Cinna takes her to see what she'll be wearing for the Parade.

"Close your eyes," Cinna instructs as they come to a halt before a large, glass wardrobe. She complies. "Your District is famous for the worst costumes- except for last year, of course. But with you, we can't do a Katniss. She was too bold for the Capitol to feel comfortable. You have to be softer." Madge feels fabric being pulled over her head and Cinna arranges it carefully around her. 

Cinna tells her to open her eyes, but she isn't allowed to look at her outfit. When she sneaks a peek, all she can see is blinding white silk. The prep team comes back shortly after, and start on her hair and skin. There's so much glitter hanging around the air that Madge almost chokes on it. Once they're finished, she finally gets to look in a mirror.

Madge doesn't recognise herself. She's wearing a long, white dress like the ones rich women used to wear in ancient ancient times, when gladiators fought in arenas and men ruled over men with an iron fist. Not much has changed, Madge laments. 

The dress is so white it's almost blue, and her skin shimmers with that kind of blue tint as well. Her hair is braided in a complicated crown on her head, with stripes of white and blue running through it. Sometimes, when she catches the light, there are hints of gold and red. It's almost too much to look at. Cinna comes over to her.

"We're sticking with fire," he explains. "When a flame is too hot, it burns white. That's what you are; you are powerful."

"Do I light on fire like Katniss did?" Madge asks, remembering with sadness the overwhelming feeling of triumph at Katniss' appearance at the Parade. Then it had been easy to imagine her coming home. Instead, now her body is buried in the graveyard in Twelve.

Cinna pats her shoulder symmpathetically. He really is a strange Capitol man, if he is comforting a tribute. "You will. But... it's going to be a little more special."

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Madge's fellow tribute (she thinks his name might be Don) is dressed completely different to Madge. He wears a completely black jumpsuit, with a strange red headdress across his forehead. "He is the coal to your fire," Cinna explains. "He is what keeps you burning."

Madge doesn't like the imagery - it has connotations that Don has to be sacrificed for her to prosper - but goes along with it. 

She finds herself scanning the other tributes as she waits to be loaded into their chariot. District one are swamped in rolls of fuchsia fabric, which clashes terribly with the girl's hair. District Four are mermaids this year (again) and Finnick Odair's cousin looks like some sort of Siren, ready to charm the Capitol into loving her. Her eyes land on District Two and her heart stretches.

Cato is stood there, with his sister, clutching her hand in his and whispering something to her. Isla looks beautiful, even though the stylists have gone for a completely unglamorous look. They have clearly drawn on inspiration from the times before the games, too, because the two tributes are dressed as stereotypical 'builders', who used to pile bricks to make houses. They wear jean dungarees with plaid shirts underneath and a yellow helmet is placed precariously atop their heads. Cato doesn't see her, and she thinks that is best. It's strange, though- this is the closest they've been since the Victory Tour. 

Cinna approaches her and begins to fix something onto her back, with the help of Don's stylist, Portia. "This is the special part we talked about earlier," Cinna explains. "Don't touch it and be very careful."

Madge looks behind her back while everyone else is distracted by the tributes loading onto their chariots. There's a wire frame attached to her back, but what is it exactly she can't see properly.

She finds out when they're halfway out into the open.

Madge is waving and blowing kisses, the fake grin she usually saves for Capitol officials pasted onto her face. The crowd seem to adore her angelic look. And then she looks back at Cinna, who nods, and her back bursts into flames.

They're wings, she realises when she catches a glance of them on the projected screens. Burning, blue wings that startle the audience and then make them squeal in delight. She is literally an angel- a burning one at that. Next to her, Don's red headdress has also begun to burn, but with a golden-red light that contrasts with her. And then Madge understands. 

The image isn't supposed to be one of sacrifice, but one of teamwork. The outfits are completely different, but more together than any other pair of tributes. Don is powering her, so that she can save them both. They will never expire; they are a permanent team.

Madge's smile becomes a little more real as she gets back into the spirit of things. She waves again and giggles when someone begins a chant of her name. 

They pull up outside President Snow's mansion, and Madge pretends to listen intently to everything the man says. He looks as ugly as always, with his white hair and white suit and white adorning roses surrounding him. He is too sickly sweet as he greets those he is sending to the death.

Finally, they return to their mentors and Cinna gently removes Madge's wings from her back.

Effie swoops and cries about how magnificent Madge looked ("And you, too, dear," she adds hurriedly to Don) and then rants about how amazing their penthouse is. Haymitch follows behind, but he looks too drunk to even pretend to be impressed. 

As Effie drags her away, Madge risks a glance behind her. As she walks away, Cato meets her eyes and manages a smile.


End file.
